Вергилий Школьные годы чудесные
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 15.06.2009. POV Вергилия. Сёнен-ай, упоминания яоя. Данте/Вергилий, Кроуфорд/Вергилий. Маразм, как и всегда. Использованы элементы чужого фика, который я уже давно потеряла и забыла. Да, я частенько переписываю чужие идеи, каюсь, прошу помиловать


…С четырнадцати лет мы с Данте учились в одной школе. Мы сделали всё для того, чтобы не потребовалось вмешательство родителей или опекунов, которых у нас не было. Так началась наша совместная жизнь после длительного расставания.

Мы учились в одном классе и сидели за одной партой. Тогда у меня не было привычки зачёсывать волосы, из-за чего нас с Данте было невозможно отличить по внешности. А из-за школьной формы «опознать» нас становилось ещё труднее. Все разбирались исключительно по поведению, манере речи и прочим подобным аспектам. Но всё равно им было сложно. Потому нас в самые трудные моменты даже не называли по именам, избегая ошибки.

Мы были видными людьми. Мы добивались наивысших результатов во всём, из-за чего нами восхищались. Все были очарованы нами, нашей внешностью… Я слышал, что нас даже боготворили. Мы были необычайно популярны. Причём, во всех планах. Если намечались какие-то мероприятия – нас звали помочь. Если были соревнования – все торопились завербовать нас именно в свою команду. Если выбирать парня/любовника – сразу взгляд поворачивался в нашу сторону.

Нас звали совершенством. Потому все так мечтали быть ближе к нам.

Данте общался со всеми в округе. Он соглашался на все предложения встречаться, которые поступали, кстати, постоянно. Хотя в плане «встречаться» он никогда не любил продолжительных отношений. Как-то он мне сказал, что это из-за нежелания дарить пустые надежды.

- Они так наивны! Если я буду проводить с ними слишком много времени, то начнут считать, что у них есть какие-то права на меня. А я никому не принадлежу, - говорил он, пока я решал домашнее задание. – Сейчас я принадлежу разве что тебе, - на этой фразе Данте усмехнулся. – А когда влюблюсь – буду принадлежать только своей возлюбленной. Думаю, она станет мне даже дороже тебя.

Я тогда его игнорировал. А что ещё я должен был делать? Данте часто говорит всякие очевидные вещи, рассуждая о мелочах, о которых я вообще не задумываюсь.

…Меня тоже окружали люди. Я был не против того, чтобы общаться с приятелями, но я никого не подпускал к себе слишком близко. Я уже тогда старался не доверять кому попало. Держать при себе только доверенных людей. Что уж говорить о девушках? Я отказывал всем им. Парни, кстати, тоже предлагали встречаться. Они тоже терпели крах. Мне не требовалось так уж срочно девать куда-то свою энергию. Я обходился другими способами. Потому не испытывал нужды в сексе. Мне не требовались любовники.

Но не смотря ни на что, мы с Данте всегда были вместе. Мы стояли друг за друга горой. Если кто-то смел хоть одно неприятное слово сказать в адрес одного из нас, против него ополчался другой. А то и оба. Хуже всего было тем, кто решался вызвать нас на бой. Им не позавидуешь. Но нам за это никогда ничего не было со стороны работников и администрации школы. Мы заметили, что они к нам по-особенному относятся. В конце концов мы лучшие ученики и нельзя было просто так на нас давить и наказывать за участие в драке. Нас выделяли из числа других.

Данте был лоботрясом, но всё равно получал максимальные баллы. Всему виной то, что мы знали всю программу ещё до поступления в школу. Я же проявлял внимание к обучению лишь потому, что хотел посмотреть на известные факты взглядом преподавателя. Хотел знать их мнение об этом. Хотел знать иные способы преподнести данную информацию. Потому, в отличие от Данте, я внимательно слушал учителя, а не спал на занятиях.

Так мы и жили. Всё было спокойно и мирно. Только вот кое-что случилось где-то за полтора месяца до нашего шестнадцатилетия…

.

- Я люблю тебя.

Вот что сказал мне Данте после долгих ужимок. Несмотря на его бойкий характер, он всё равно некоторое время не решался сказать эти слова. Но всё же он их произнёс.

Я в ответ лишь нахмурился.

- И что это значит? – спросил я, желая проверить: правильно ли я всё понял.

- Просто я люблю тебя, - на этот раз он долго не жался, а наоборот – сказал спокойно, словно это нечто повседневное, и даже развёл руки, пожимая плечами.

Я вздохнул, словно очень устал. Данте сразу спохватился и начал говорить взволнованно и очень эмоционально:

- Я действительно тебя очень люблю! И… Я имею в виду не как брата. Я осознал это совсем недавно… Я не думал, что что-то подобное произойдёт… Но это правда! Я люблю тебя!

Говоря это, он держал меня за плечи, словно желая предотвратить мой возможный побег. Он бормотал подобное ещё некоторое время, но, заметив мою безучастность, замолчал и ослабил хватку. Я ничего не говорил ему в ответ на это. Данте несколько мгновений смотрел прямо мне в глаза. Они были очень красивы тогда. И нельзя говорить, что они у нас одинаковые. Красота его глаз состоит в его чувствах и эмоциях, которые я, если испытываю, то иначе. Меня очаровало именно выражение его глаз.

Данте опрокинул голову и упёрся макушкой мне в грудь.

- …я правда люблю тебя…

В его словах не было безнадёжности или отчаяния. Просто желание, чтобы ему поверили. В них была искренность…

Потом мы просто спокойно разошлись. Словно и не было этого разговора. Словно не было этих чувств. В любом случае я не собирался давать ему какие-то привилегии только из-за того, что он влюблён в меня. Для меня он – мой младший брат. Не более того. К тому же, если бы я встречался с ним не испытывая никаких ответных чувств, это было бы ударом для его гордости. Казалось бы, словно это всё происходит из жалости. Ему же хотелось добиться моей взаимности.

Ничего в наших отношениях после этого вроде и не изменилось. Только Данте стал ещё больше липнуть ко мне, а довольно повседневная фраза «Я люблю тебя» - независимо от контекста – приобрела новый смысл, который не улавливал никто, кроме нас двоих. Я же всё равно продолжал игнорировать его чувства. Я знал, что они реальны. Из-за этого мне ещё меньше хотелось играть с ними.

.

- Я люблю тебя.

…Я не думал, что услышу эти слова от кого-то ещё, кроме Данте, повторявшего их по сто раз на дню.

Меня окликнул наш одноклассник. Брэд Кроуфорд, староста. В большинстве своём отличник, немного не дотягивает до максимального балла. Уважаемая личность и довольно симпатичный парень. Не будь нас с Данте, у него было бы много воздыхательниц. Хотя с деньгами у него туговато, потому дорогие свидания он бы не смог позволить.

Кроуфорд попросил меня задержаться после занятий, так как он хочет со мной поговорить кое о чём. В итоге он сказал мне эту фразу. Это было неожиданно. Я даже был в некотором замешательстве.

Было видно, что он очень смущён. Ведь он только что сделал признание парню, что не такая уж обычная вещь. Я почему спокойно воспринял чувства Данте, но удивился Брэду? Потому что демоны способны влюбиться в кого угодно и это будет в порядке вещей: инцест, гомосексуализм и прочие «запретные» вещи были для нас абсолютно нормальны. Кроуфорд же человек. Для него это был смелый шаг. Потому я согласился.

- Я не люблю тебя. Но если твои чувства настоящие, то я могу попробовать влюбиться.

Брэд был очень удивлён. Он еле выдавил из себя одно-единственное слово:

- Почему?

Я понял, что он имел в виду. Мне не требовалось точного пояснения, к чему именно это «почему» относится.

- Потому что между «ты мне нравишься» и «я тебя люблю» есть огромная разница.

Он не сразу понял смысл моих слов. Но вскоре засиял так, словно я уже ответил ему взаимностью.

…Потом мы встречались. Мы встречались как настоящие любовники. Вскоре мы даже спали вместе. Он не был моим первым, нет. Я заводил партнёров на одну ночь за пределами школы. Неизвестные любовники и любовницы, которых обычно не запоминаешь. Кроуфорд же был девственником. Он даже с девушками никогда не встречался: слишком много внимания уделял учёбе, да и мы с Данте практически всех его поклонниц отбили. Кстати, Данте не был в курсе наших отношений. Как я не докладывал о своих случайных любовницах, так и сейчас я не рассказывал, где бывал по ночам. Данте тоже никогда мне не отчитывался на этот счёт, хотя и продолжал твердить о любви. Я знал, что он имеет толпу любовниц не смотря на его чувства. И они были не для того, чтобы скрасить его одиночество или вызвать мою ревность. Он просто развлекался, не желая огорчать их. Демоны – однолюбы. Если они влюблены, то измены не существует, ведь они не способны разлюбить или полюбить кого-то ещё. Потому многие демоны имеют кого-то «на стороне». Это требуется для разнообразия и просто чтобы не докучать любимым, когда те слишком заняты, чтобы уделить внимание. Любовников нет только если возлюбленный – ревнивец. Даже среди демонов, склонных к беспорядочным половым связям, есть ревнивцы и собственники. Я Данте не любил как любовник. Потому я его не ревновал. А следовательно – не запрещал всех этих интрижек. Мы просто вели свои собственные личные жизни, не рассказывая о них никому.

Не смотря ни на что, Данте продолжал пытаться добиться моей любви. Он уделял мне необычайно много внимания. А в любви признавался чуть ли не через фразу.

.

…В августе, когда нам было по шестнадцать, мы гуляли вдоль загородной дороги. Она шла возле обрыва и была ограждена небольшим заборчиком. Данте шёл по нему. Я же шёл рядом по краю дороги. Мы просто гуляли без какой-либо чёткой цели. Наслаждались последними днями летних каникул.

Данте шёл и через каждые десять-пятнадцать шагов громко кричал, что любит меня. Вокруг никого не было и он мог не стесняться своих чувств. Он ощущал свободу. Его преисполняли эмоции. Когда мы дошли до моста, Данте даже проявил ещё большую активность. Теперь он не просто шёл, но ещё и время от времени подпрыгивал вверх, кувыркаясь в воздухе, и просто вёл себя так, словно он идёт не по тонким перилам, а… нет, не по земле… словно, он парил в воздухе. Словно не шёл, а летел. Меня зачаровывало это зрелище. Он был необычайно красив.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал…

- Я знаю, Данте…

- Я хочу, чтобы ты верил…

- Я верю…

- Что мне сделать?

В его глазах загорелось знакомое безумие, не предвещавшее ничего хорошего. «Но что он может натворить здесь?» - думал я.

- Что мне сделать, чтобы доказать?

Он вновь подпрыгнул в воздух, сделал кувырок и мягко приземлился на перила.

- Что? – шептал он, но его шёпот врезался мне в голову сильнее, чем его прежние крики. – Что? Ну, Вергилий, решай!

Вдалеке послышался шум мотора. Уже давно тут не проезжало машин. Может, час. Может, больше. А может, всё-таки меньше. Я не следил за временем.

- Что? Ну, одна маленькая подсказка, Вергилий…

Мы уже просто стояли. Я молчал и никак не реагировал на его слова. А Данте был нетерпелив. Хотя почему «был»? Он и по сей день не любит долго ждать.

- Хорошо, тогда я выберу сам!

Он ухмыльнулся и спрыгнул с моста вниз, на шоссе. Прямо под колёса грузовика.

Крик водителя. Визг тормозов. Скрип шин. Удар.

Я зло вздохнул и спрыгнул вслед за Данте. Уже через пять секунд я добрался до водителя и свернул ему шею. После я нашёл взглядом своего брата, стиравшего кровь с разбитого лица. Я телепортировался к нему и без замаха ударил в челюсть. Будь на его месте обычный человек, тот бы умер. Но не Данте. Его голова лишь слегка повернулась назад, но он вскоре вновь повернулся ко мне и нагло смотрел на меня. Своим взглядом он словно говорил: «Давай же, чего ты ждешь?». Я не сдержался и вновь ударил его. Я бил его, пока не свалил на асфальт. После я крепко прижал его к дороге, не давая свободы действий. Но я видел, что Данте получал от этого лишь удовольствие.

- Данте, ты идиот! Что я тебе говорил про «не светиться»?

Мы скрывали свою нечеловеческую натуру. Данте же постоянно норовил показать её, покрасоваться. Порой он выкидывал подобные вещички.

- Я помню, Вердж… Давай потом… - прохрипел он, одновременно стараясь прижаться ко мне ещё ближе.

- Нет, сейчас! Что бы он потом рассказал в полиции? Что сбил человека, а тот встал и пошел? Или ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал анализ твоей крови? Что, Данте? Тебя не волнует, что я убил водителя? Что из-за твоей выходки я убил ЧЕЛОВЕКА?

- Нет…

Наверно, трудно поверить в это сейчас. Но я раньше ценил человеческую жизнь. Ценил даже больше, чем Данте. Но из-за него я и убивал людей. Когда он устраивал нечто вроде этой «шутки», желая привлечь моё внимание, мне всегда приходилось избавляться от свидетелей. После этого я всегда ругался с Данте. Мне не хотелось убивать. Сам же Данте никого не убивал, а только толкал на смерть. Он вынуждал _меня_ убивать их. Впервые я убил в 14; из-за Данте. К восемнадцати годам я перестал ценить человеческую жизнь. Данте же, убеждая всех в своём человеколюбии, толкал всех на смерть с детства, но впервые убил человека своими руками лишь в семнадцать.

- Ну, давай, Вердж, накажи меня! – сказав это, он вырвался из моей хватки.

Данте попытался одержать надо мной верх, но я не позволял ему. Сцепившись и нанося друг другу беспорядочные удары, мы покатились с дороги в заросшую траву. Мы вели ожесточённую битву, не беспокоясь о наших жизнях. Мы не боялись умереть. Мы были сильны и эта драка была для нас лишь игрой. Потом мы встали и побежали вглубь поля, дальше от омытой кровью дороги. Мы бежали, крепко держась за руки. Мы наслаждались каждым моментом. Затем Данте отпустил мою руку и накинулся на меня, но уже не пытался бить меня. Мы прижались друг к другу и упали, окружённые высокой травой. Мы смеялись в экстазе. Потом мы замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза. А через мгновение мы уже целовались. Не Данте целовал меня. Мы оба поддались этому порыву и потянулись друг к другу. И всё для нас перестало существовать в тот момент.

.

- Я влюбился в другого человека.

Я сказал это Кроуфорду, когда мы остались наедине после церемонии начала учебного года.

Сначала он удивился, но уже через секунду его лицо стало понимающим и печальным. Было видно, что он готов заплакать. Но у него была сила воли. И гордость. Потому он сдерживал слёзы.

Прежде чем он что-либо сказал, я добавил:

- …Но если ты действительно любишь меня, то я не хочу пренебрегать твоими чувствами. Если ты хочешь, мы можем продолжить встречаться.

Я понимал, что встречаться с любимым, когда тот не принадлежит тебе, - настоящая пытка и лишь полные эгоисты испытывают при этом удовольствие несмотря ни на что. Но Брэд согласился. Мы продолжали встречаться с ним, как и прежде. Может, чуть реже. Но ему всё равно это нравилось. Я понял, что он рад каждому мгновению, проведённому со мной. Такой была его любовь. Нетребовательной. Мне нравилось то, что он не желал большего. Я бы не смог ему этого дать. Ведь после случая летом я понял, что тоже люблю Данте. В итоге мы теперь проводим вместе ещё больше времени. И теперь не только в качестве братьев, но и в качестве любовников.

.

Так продолжалось до самого выпускного. На самом праздновании все напились. Мы с Данте были трезвы, хотя и пили не меньше других. Может, даже больше. Данте проводил время в обществе пьяных одноклассников. Я же отлучился с практически не пившим Кроуфордом подальше от всех, чтобы нас никто не видел и не слышал. Там мы занялись сексом. Это было словно в последний раз. Ведь мы могли больше не встретиться после этого. Мы не знали адресов друг друга. Даже телефонами мы не обменивались. Потому это было словно прощание навеки. Когда мы закончили, я предложил принести чего-нибудь выпить. Брэд согласился. Когда я вернулся с двумя бутылками пива в руках, его не было на месте. Я не стал его искать. Просто сел и сам всё выпил.

…К утру все потихоньку разошлись. Никто не знал куда и когда кто ушёл. Такими пьяными все были. Кроуфорда тоже никто не видел. Но меня это не волновало. Теперь мы с Данте окончили обучение и могли делать что пожелаем. Мы поторопились уехать из города. Мы хотели путешествовать по миру. Так я оборвал любую возможность Кроуфорда связаться со мной, даже если бы он захотел. Ведь обычно я назначал ему свидания, а не он мне. Он никогда не навязывался. И вряд ли сделал бы это потом, после школы. Да меня это и не волновало. Я просто хотел насладиться жизнью с моим любимым. С тем единственным, кому я принадлежу.

Весь я принадлежу лишь Данте.

Мой разум.

Моя душа.

Моё тело.

Всё подвластно лишь ему одному.

Потому меня не беспокоил мой бывший любовник. Мне было всё равно, что с ним случилось тогда и куда он пропал.

Меня не интересовало ничего, кроме Данте.

Только он важен для меня.


End file.
